


Elevator

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: UsUk Oneshots [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Arguing, Human, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred slammed the car door, enjoying the way the small car rocked. Arthur got out, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be a child,” he snapped, shutting his own door with equal force.</p><p>Alfred glared at the shorter blond. He opened his door again and slammed it once again. Arthur locked the car and headed toward the building, head down. Alfred ran after, face burning. “Wait for me,” he growled, passing Arthur and throwing the doors to the office open.</p><p>Arthur caught up to Alfred and grabbed his elbow, looking around at the various workers milling around. “Control yourself, will you?” Arthur hissed.</p><p>Alfred yanked his arm out of Arthur’s grasp, walking swiftly toward the elevators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yescherryboomiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yescherryboomiero/gifts).



Alfred slammed the car door, enjoying the way the small car rocked. Arthur got out, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be a child,” he snapped, shutting his own door with equal force.

Alfred glared at the shorter blond. He opened his door again and slammed it once again. Arthur locked the car and headed toward the building, head down. Alfred ran after, face burning. “Wait for me,” he growled, passing Arthur and throwing the doors to the office open.

Arthur caught up to Alfred and grabbed his elbow, looking around at the various workers milling around. “Control yourself, will you?” Arthur hissed.

Alfred yanked his arm out of Arthur’s grasp, walking swiftly toward the elevators. Arthur looked around, smiling awkwardly at the people watching the scene before following. Alfred stepped into an empty elevator, not bothering to stop the doors as they slid shut. Arthur managed to slip into the small space before they shut completely.

Alfred stared at the button panel.

“Are you going to ask which floor we’re going to,” Arthur snapped, “Or are you going to stand there like at utter idiot?”

Alfred didn’t answer. He ran his hands over all of the buttons, lighting them all up. Arthur let out an angry laugh.

“Oh, real mature, Alfred. I didn’t want to get there on time, either!” The elevator started ascending.

“Shut up, will you?” Alfred looked up at the ceiling. “For the love of God,  _shut up_.”

The elevator shuddered to a halt. Alfred glared at the button panel, pressing the ‘Open Doors’ button. The elevator refused to react.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Arthur snapped, pushing the taller blond out of the way. He began to press buttons at random, hoping for some sort of movement of the box they were in.

“It’s always my fault, isn’t it?” Alfred snapped, crossing his arms.

Arthur hunched his shoulders. “In this case, it  _is_ your fault, you hamburger-loving, freckled—“

“Oh, fuck you!” Alfred cut in, throwing his hands in the air like he was done with the topic. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!”

 “Is that all you can say?” Arthur yelled, whirling on his companion. “I think you’re bloody illiterate sometimes! Like a big, stupid ape!”

Alfred loomed over Arthur, though he was only a couple of inches taller. Arthur stood straighter, looking Alfred in the eye. “You’re just an insecure little man who tries to feel big by being sarcastic and talking down to me.”

Arthur laughed. “Please. You would hardly know if I was talking down to you. You’re a boy, Alfred. A child.”

Alfred took a breath. “Is that why you said no?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, backing away from Alfred. “Still?”

 “Who says ‘no,’ Arthur?” Alfred asked, a note of desperation slipping in to his tone. “We’ve been dating and you moved in and you said ‘no.’” Alfred backed up against a wall, sinking down. “Fuck this stupid elevator,” he yelled, slamming his fist onto the floor.

“You know why I did,” Arthur snapped, though with much less fire than before.

“I’m not going to end up like Francis did!” Alfred shouted, shaking his head. “Something good in your life isn’t going to lead to something bad! Fuck,” Alfred tore his glasses from his face, massaging his eyes. “You love me, isn’t that enough?”

Arthur uncrossed his arms and sighed. He walked over to Alfred and sat down, allowing the taller man to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Arthur petted Alfred’s hair. “Oh, shush,” he soothed.

“This stupid elevator,” Alfred sobbed.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **From yescherryboomiero:** [Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.] Please? Can you write it in usuk?


End file.
